


Infinity War Reunion- the Tumblr Way

by SeetheSea



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Banter, Crack, Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunions, Snark, Thor's hair, Tumblr Text Post format, amazing thats what, inspired by thor's new hair cut, read if your in the mood for dry humor and loud laughs, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheSea/pseuds/SeetheSea
Summary: When Thor and Tony reunite in Infinity War, they realize how much the other has changed.-or-Tony wonders where Thor's hair is and Thor wonders where Tony's friends are.





	Infinity War Reunion- the Tumblr Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't a real story, but it made me laugh so hard I had to share it.

Thor and Tony reunite in infinity war

Tony: there’s something different about you  
Thor:  
Thor:  
Tony: Wait I got it.--Didn’t you used to have a hammer, and two eyes, and more hair?  
Thor: Didn’t you used to have more friends  
Tony:  
Thor:  
Tony:  
Thor:  
Steve, distantly: Yes he did!  
Tony:  
Thor: That’s what I thought  
Tony:  
Tony:  
Peter: I’m his friend!  
Thor:  
Tony

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally written in my notebook during science class


End file.
